


Chuuban

by aiwritingfic



Series: Courting Isumi [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi joins the ranks of the title holders and makes his way towards equal footing with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuuban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epigrammist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epigrammist).



> Happens a few years after Keima.

They had been doing this every fortnight since he became Gosei three months ago; news and quiet conversation over a goban at a private go club in Kinshicho. So even though Isumi hadn't received the e-mail this week, he took the elevator up to the sixth floor at eleven fifty-five on the usual day.

Ogata was already seated at the table by the window, two cups next to the goban before him. As Isumi approached, Ogata folded his newspaper and put it aside. Isumi smelled coffee and newsprint.

"I took the liberty of ordering our refreshments," Ogata said without preamble, nodding at Isumi.

"Thank you," Isumi said, noting Ogata's almost-black coffee. He was relieved to find his own beverage a lighter shade of brown.

Ogata smirked. "I had considered getting black coffee for you, too, but they know us here, now."

"I must thank Tanaka-san for her kindness, then," Isumi said, seating himself with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Annoyed," Ogata said, indicating the stones laid out on the goban.

Isumi looked. White controlled the left side of the board, but Black had cleverly decimated White's center and made both the top and right side its own. The sheer strength and presence of the black stones brought one name to mind. "Touya-sensei?" Isumi asked, and then clarified. "The elder, that is."

"He doesn't play like a retired pro," Ogata said, sounding immensely disgruntled.

Isumi smiled, which caused Ogata's frown to deepen. "You find my incompetence amusing?" Ogata asked, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Not at all," Isumi said, shaking his head. He stirred his coffee, inhaling the rich fragrance of the club's blend. "I was thinking of Kuwabara-sensei. If Touya-sensei plays like this post-retirement, perhaps it would be better if Kuwabara-sensei never retires."

"You do find my incompetence amusing," Ogata said, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you for reminding me of my eighth failed Honinbou attempt."

"Practice makes perfect," Isumi said, a smile on his lips.

The corners of Ogata's mouth twitched upwards. "Would the Gosei like to practice losing to the Juudan again?" he asked smoothly, beginning to clear the board.

"Perhaps," Isumi said, reaching for a go ke to help. "Would the Juudan like a turn?"

"You're ten years too early," Ogata scoffed, and his smile was that of a hunter who had spotted his prey. He dropped the last of the go stones into his go ke. "Nigiri," he said.

Meeting Ogata's gaze evenly, Isumi reached into his go ke. "Please," he replied calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic available](http://community.livejournal.com/ihikago/12894.html), read by epigrammist!


End file.
